One of the drawbacks of cigaret smoking is the smoking of paper rolled tobacco which causes the smoke from the burning paper to be inhaled as well as that of the tobacco, thereby affecting not only the taste thereof but also producing ill effects to the health of the smoker, and which effects are practically eliminated by pipe smoking but not everybody desires or is accustomed to pipe smoking.